


Lesson 5: Sex and Celibacy

by SirGhirahim



Series: Our Lessons [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Celibacy, F/M, Forceful kissing, Innocence, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Purity, Religious Conflict, Sex, Shyness, Temptation, Virginity, Vows, religious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar and Lagertha invite Athelstan to join then in their bed but are rejected by him. Ragnar feels insulted and angry and confronts Athelstan. A small argument ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 5: Sex and Celibacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Lesson 5: Sex and Celibacy

As Athelstan laid in bed after another hard days work he covered his ears and prayed to drowned out the sound of Ragnar and Lagertha having...relations. The two of them were loud and wild like animals in heat. Whispering the words of his god he didn't hear the two of them come into his room, until a hand touched his shoulder. He jolted up with shock as a half naked Lagertha and a fully naked Ragnar stood before him. He looked away from them blushing. He heard them chuckle and swallowed hard.

"You can look priest" Ragnar said playfully.

"N-No" Athelstan stuttered.

"Why not?" Ragnar asked.

"It is rude to stare" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar snorted and said "Come look priest you have permission"

"I-I can't" Athelstan replied.

"Why priest?" Lagertha asked.

"I have taken vows of celibacy I cannot indulge in sins of the flesh" Athelstan replied as he remembered the day he made his vows for his god.

"Sins of the flesh?" Ragnar said confused "You cannot have sex?" he questioned.

"No, I cannot" Athelstan replied.

Lagertha smirked at Ragnar as she came closer to Athelstan. She put herself in his line of sight and watched in amusement as he covered his eyes.

Ragnar knew what she doing and decided to play along. He jumped onto the bed like a child and asked "Wouldn't you like to know what it is like? Why me and Lagertha enjoy sex so much"

Athelstan shook his head "I cannot"

"You are not on English soil anymore priest, you god has no power here" Lagertha said.

Athelstan felt his heart ache at her words, but he knew no matter where he was his god would always be at his side to guide him.

"Lagertha is right, come and join us priest" Ragnar said as he brushed his fingers over Athelstan cheek.

Athelstan batted the hand away and said "I cannot touch a man or woman in such a way, I refuse"

Ragnar was getting annoyed with Athelstan's blatant disregard to his situation. Ragnar knew many men that would love to be Athelstan's shoes right now. He also wondered if his wife felt just as insulted as him.

Lagertha worried that Ragnar would do something to hurt Athelstan which would put him off sex even more and didn't want Ragnar's anger to take away their only chance at showing Athelstan how to have fun. She put her hand on Ragnar's shoulder as a sign to let her take over and sat on the other side of Athelstan.

"Such a shy sweet virgin we have, its adorable" she cooed "We will leave you be tonight, come husband" she said and took Ragnar by the hand.

Ragnar huffed and said "Fine sleep with you god priest" and then back to his bedroom.

When Athelstan was sure they had left he uncovered his eyes and laid back down. The sound of Lagertha and Ragnar being intimate started again and he began to pray. But his prayers didn't stop his wondering eyes. It was just a peek, just a small look through a crack in the wall. He watched Lagertha ride on top of Ragnar like there was no tomorrow. He turned away again trying to pray his shame away and hoped he would not be punished for his disobedience tomorrow.

The next morning Lagertha sent Athelstan down to the Fjord to wash some clothes. He took the basket and went down the river. As he vigorously washed a stain out of Bjorn's shirt until he heard footsteps from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ragnar coming towards him, he looked angry. Athelstan felt his heart rate quicken as Ragnar got closer to him. When Ragnar was only a few feet away from him he ordered him to go back to washing the clothes. Athelstan did as he was told and kept scrubbing at the shirt.   

Ragnar sat next to Athelstan in a huff and wondered where he should start "Many men would give everything they own just to spend one night with my wife" he said "But you? You say no and insult her, insult me" he spat.

Athelstan knew this was coming and stayed calm "I didn't mean to insult anybody. I was just sticking to my vows"

"Your vows mean nothing here or to us" Ragnar said "Do you think you are above us?" he asked.

"No. I am above no man or woman, whether I am a slave or not" Athelstan replied truthfully.

"Sins of the flesh" Ragnar sneered "Why is it so sinful to be with someone you love or to have children?"

Athelstan sighed and told Ragnar what he was told "Monks like me are not allowed to get married or have children. We dedicate are lives to god and no other"

Ragnar furrowed his brows in confusion and asked. "So you are not allowed to fall in love, get married, have sex or have children?"

"No" Athelstan replied.

Now Ragnar felt angry "What kind of god does that to a man?"

"A loving god who wants us to live in his light with his teachings and join him when we die" Athelstan replied feeling his own anger rise.

"A loving god wants you to deny yourself the joy and happiness of family?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes" Athelstan replied.

"Why would he want that?" Ragnar asked.

"To prove we love him above all else" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar grabbed Athelstan's collar and pushed him to the ground "What if I were to take it from you? What if I took your innocence, your purity, your virginity and then killed you?" he asked sounding deadly serious.

Athelstan trembled underneath Ragnar but he still stayed calm "He would still accept me"

"You would no longer be pure, why would he take you in?" Ragnar asked.

"Because I didn't do it of my own freewill" Athelstan answered.

Ragnar balled his fist and punched the ground next to Athelstan's head. He could see Athelstan trembling in fear and chuckled "You are so afraid and yet you still speak of your god so bravely"

Athelstan had heard enough and gripped onto Ragnar's collar and said "You would feel the same" Ragnar looked at him in surprise and he continued "How would feel if you were taken away to England and made a monk. You never have be able to have sex again. You would never see you wife or children again. You would never see another woman again. You would never be able to touch yourself. How would you feel? Would you not speak of what you believed in or what you should and should not do?"   

Ragnar stared at him and thought _'Shit! He has a good point'_ if the roles had been reversed Ragnar would fight for what he believed in just like Athelstan.

Athelstan said nothing as Ragnar let him go and began to laugh. Ragnar pulled him to his feet and gripped his wrist tightly.

"You are right and foolish priest" Ragnar said "Now I know how to punish you for last night and just now" he pulled Athelstan into his chest and roughly claimed his lips.

Athelstan stood in shock as Ragnar's warm chapped lips were roughly pushed against his. He whimpered in confusion and was unsure about what to do.

Ragnar was unsurprised at how soft Athelstan's lips were compared to his own. He moaned in delight as he rubbed his hand up and down Athelstan's back. After a minute or so he pulled away.

The two stared at each other before Athelstan finally spoke "Why did you do that?" he asked upset.

"To punish you" Ragnar replied "Your first kiss was taken and by a man no less. You will always remember this moment priest" he explained. He let go of Athelstan and said "Go back to the washing" and then walked away smiling.

Athelstan rubbed his fingers over his lips and felt upset. His face twisted into one of pain and anger as he stormed back to the washing. He vigorously scrubbed at the clothing while holding back his emotions and if came back to the farm later than normal no one said anything.  

Lagertha was aware of what Ragnar had done. She had followed him and then watched and listened to him and Athelstan. She did nothing to stop him as it was his right to punish their slave, but she did feel a slight pang of jealousy when Ragnar took Athelstan first kiss. She was hoping they could have done it together, but no matter the seeds of temptation had been planted and Lagertha and Ragnar were going to see them grow.     


End file.
